After Vaccaro
by STOPshannon
Summary: Oneshot. If I could choose what had happened after the gang left Vaccaro, this is how'd be done. Quinn and Logan story. Follows along the plot of Dinner for Two Many. QL. R&R!


ONESHOT.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.

_How did Logan and Quinn get home from Vaccaro? (Assuming they took one ride there, and not two.) Here's my look on the situation. This is how it should have gone._

* * *

"OUT! OUT! OUT!" yelled maitre'd.

"Hey! No pushing!"

"Darn it," said James

"I know," said Zoey

"Well that went just great,"said Logan sarcastically.

"And I didn't even get my chocolate soufflé!" said Michael.

"Oh! Just get over it!" yelled Logan.

"I can't believe he us kicked out!" said James.

"Uh, Logan did you pay?" Quinn asked Logan.

"He didn't give me a chance!"

"Lola!" yelled Micheal.

"What?!" she replied.

"What are you eating?" asked Michael.

"Carrots, I grabbed them off the table when we left-er got kicked out," said Lola. "Want some?"

"I do!"

"I do!"

"I'll have one!"

"Hey, over here"

"Carrots are gross."

"Dude whatever."

"Awww, I forgot my purse!"

"Logan you can't just not pay!" shouted Zoey, getting back to the main subject.

"You guys, I need to go get my purse." Said Quinn.

"Hurry back!" replied Lola.

"Logan go pay now! It's like stealing of you don't!" Zoey gave him a push towards the restaurant.

"Alright, alright, I'm going in."

Logan followed behind Quinn into the restaurant.

--

When the others couldn't see.

"Quinn, I have an idea!"

"Yeah, cause this one was so great."

"When I pay, I'm gonna try to get us back into the restaurant to finish our dinner," Logan said. Then he added, "alone."

"How is that, Logan?"

"With this," Logan showed Quinn a wad of cash.

"NOT YOU TWO AGAIN!" yelled the maitre'd

"I'm sorry, I just forgot my purse," Quinn said, "May I please go get it?"

"Hurry up! Now what are you doing here?!" the maitre'd asked Logan.

"I need to pay."

"Alright, fine. Table 5 and 6." The maitre'd looked a computer screen, "You owe me 735.24."

"Here," Logan handed him his credit card.

Quinn was back.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor?" asked Logan.

"WHAT?!"

"Let's say I gave you," Logan looked at how much cash he had, "say 300 dollars for you personally if you let us finish our dinner."

"Hmmm, 400."

"Deal."

"Wait there's more," added Logan.

"I'm already letting you stay!" yelled the maitre'd.

"Tell our friends outside that you made us stay in here and if they come in he will call the police so they better just go home. Tell them we're fine."

The maitre'd did just that.

Zoey, Lola, Michael and James found this odd, but have seen odder.

Just in case Lola called Quinn in her cell phone.

--

"This is great Logan, I'm glad we found a way to get rid of Zoey, Lola, James and Mike--

_RING RING RING_

_CALLING: LOLA_

"Hey Lola!"

"Ohmigosh! Are you okay? What's he making you do? Are you coming back soon?"

"Whoa, Lola, slow down," Quinn replied, "I'm fine, the maitre'd is just making Logan and I clean up this mess. It's gross and Logan won't stop complaining about it," she lied.

Quinn winked at Logan. Logan gave her a thumbs up, as if to say 'Nice touch.'

"Hey, Lola, I have to go, if that guy catches either of on the phone-"

"I get it. All right. Bye"

Quinn hung up. _Now back to Logan she thought._

"Logan, even after what has happened this night, this is just so great," Quinn said.

"It's been crazy. Michael and his stupid soufflé."

"I'm just glad you're not under the table anymore."

"Me too," Logan picked up some food, "let's eat."

"Mhmm."

Later, when they were leaving the restaurant. (They decided to walk; it was so much more romantic that way.)

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"If we did tell them, what do you think they'd do?" asked Quinn.

"Honestly? Think we were kidding," said Logan, thinking of Michael.

"Like Michael did?"

"Yeah."

"But then we'd have to show the we weren't kidding."

"That'd shut them u-"

The couple kissed. They made their way back holding hands. No one saw them. They liked it better that way. For now, they were keeping their relationship a secret.

* * *

_So did you like? Let me know! Read and Review!_

* * *


End file.
